Half of my everything
by Lily EvansPotterBlack
Summary: In Chris-crossed Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is hallucinating, seeing things that aren't there. Or are they? When your baby brother is the mirror image of your dead lover things get a bit confusing. Slash, incest, Halliwellcest.


Author: Lily EvansPotterBlack

Title: Half of my everything

Rating: PG-13

Word count: 721

Pairings: Wyatt Halliwell/Cayden Halliwell, Wyatt Halliwell/Chris Halliwell, Bianca/Chris (Because I have too)

Warnings: Slash, incest, confusion.

Summery: In Chris-crossed Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is hallucinating, seeing things that aren't there. Or are they? When your baby brother is the mirror image of your dead lover things get a bit confusing. Slash, incest.

Disclaimer: I own none of the Halliwell's you will recognise. Only Cayden, Tiffany and Micaela Halliwell. And, of course, I own Daisy Madley.

I hate it when Christopher dares look at me. The bastard must know what he does to me. Must see that when he looks at me with defiance and hate in _his_ beautiful green eyes that I don't know if to kiss him, or strangle him. To protect and cherish him for the boy who's shadow lives on in his eyes, or to despise and torture him...I clench my fist, seeing Chris a foot of the ground, choking...because he dares to be alive when...when, _he's_... not.

It's the ace up his sleeve, even if doesn't know it. I falter whenever he's there, making mistakes, forgetting to raise my force field, missing him on purpose because of _his_ haunting memory...I wonder if he notices? Chris was always a perceptive one. I hesitate to hurt him in anyway, because sometimes...sometimes I think it's _his_ body sliding across the floorboards..._his_ hair curling at his chin..._his _voice shaking, mocking me..._his_ eyes staring at me, never wavering from pure emotion and...for a long moment I see Cayden staring back at me instead. Is he disappointed? Is he angry? Does he understand? _Does he still love me?_

When Chris walked through the burning blue triquetra, I didn't see him. All I saw was Cayden. The sheer determination and strength of mind, and vulnerability too, the depth of the green eyes that made me want to reach out to him and cradle him close to my chest. To never let him go, not again. Not even for a second. 

They even look the same, they're identical twins, after all. But there are...differences, so many differences or I would have fallen for both of them. _If I already haven't._

'Wyatt,' A resignation and dedication masked by carelessness and nonchalance. In spite of myself, I expected him to loose the act, to loose the act and flash me his fierce grin. I caught myself, and remind myself. This is no act. 'He isn't Cayden, he's not my Cay, he's not Cayden...'

Cayden was gone.

Cayden could have healed Bianca, Cayden wouldn't have loved Bianca in the first place. Biance would have watched on impassively as Cayden died. Daisy would be the one to defy Wyatt and send energy balls and high kicks at anyone who got in the way of her saving her best friend. Miles away Micaela would scream bloody murder as the fates showed images of her cousin's death, and her secondary power of empathacy attested to it with ever nerve ending in her body shrieking in agony.

Cayden's not here anymore. Chris is. 

I want to hate him. I can't. Chris' my baby brother. Chris was always my brother, and Cayden my lover. And nether shall their paths be crossed. I never loved one more than the other. Both are my family, both are my everything.

Except Cayden's not here anymore. 

Cay's with Mom. Mom'll look after him. And the Aunts, he's with his fave Aunt Paige, the two of them can watch over baby Tiffany together, and hopefully they'll come unasked-but-not-unwanted to tell me how I'm raising my young cousin. Though Aunt Paige'll be pissed at me, Chris and Cayden were always her two favourites. Aunt Pheebs was mine.

And he'll be with Bianca. I've tried to heal her for no other reason then she prevented me from seriously harming Chris, if it wasn't for her corpse I might have made one of the biggest mistakes of my life. 

Neither Mom, nor Cayden would appreciate seeing Chris so soon, not when he's got so much to do. To be. The only Halliwell left not falling into the darkness, or being dragged screaming to insanity like the oracles and soothsayers say Micaela is. 

And God help me I think I'd miss the sardonic bastard. 

I've only got one brother after all. Even if he's a snarky bastard who I know will either kill me. Or save me. Knowing Christopher Peregrine Halliwell he'll find a way to do both. I learned long ago never to underestimate either of our families twins.

Well, baby bro. Your not Cayden, I realise this as you hang over Bianca, looking-for once-nothing like your brother, nothing like Cayden. And I don't think I could kill you if I tried, because your still you. And being you, you'll always be half of my everything.

A;/N: No idea where this came from, or what it means. It just, sorta...happened. Much like that rather large stain on the carpet that if anybody asks you know nothing about. Please review as my fragile confidence has been shaken by the fact that nobody reviewed my lat story and it's been up for agggggges. Feel sorry for me. Actually, it's s'okay, I'll get over it. Eventually. :cough: Annnnywaaay, does anyone know how you get the formatting to have the paragraphs, and author's notes further apart and everything? And how to make the italics, y'know, actually be italics? If anybody understood that rambling, it would be much appreciated if you reviewed and told me. Hey! Killing two birds with one stone. :shakes head: Those poor, poor birds.

Lily EvansPotterBlack, or 'Tea. Whatever.


End file.
